


Jealous of a Dead Girl

by laristar



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laristar/pseuds/laristar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas just reminisces about meg and dean feels a twinge of jealous.  short and sweet, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of a Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> *fart noises w mouth as i toss this onto the desk*
> 
> im still megstiel trash thanks

"I miss Meg," Cas says one day dumbly as he's tracing out the veins in the back of his hands with his eyes, sitting in the back of the Impala as Dean drives and Sam rests his temple against the window, nose buried in his cellphone. He's the first one to glance over his shoulder, though, and meets Dean's eyes as they're trading glances; Dean on Cas now, Sam's on the road. 

"Meg? You... mean the demon, Meg, right?" Dean sounds a little bit unbelieving.

"Yes. I was quite fond of her." A slow smile tugs the angel's lips back, and he pleasantly recalls his memories of her silently before adding with a chuckle, "You know, she told me that if we both made it through it, we were going to move the furniture around and... order pizza.." He looks up into the rear view mirror sadly, and Dean catches that sadness in his quick glance to the same mirror and feels his heart melt and drop to the floor of the car, only to be stepped on as he presses hard on the gas pedal. Suddenly, he's jealous of a dead girl.

He covers the jealousy up with a chortle to match Sam's, who's grinning like an idiot because that's just so fucking funny or endearing or predictable or something, apparently. Dean doesn't find it any of those things, but he does feel empathy for the guy in the back seat just enough to roll his eyes and sigh, relaxing and letting the tension drain from his neck as he turns down a dirt road.

"Too bad she didn't make it," Dean says as somberly as he can, and he actually does miss her a little bit, too, in his own weird kind of way. In the same way he would miss Crowley, were he to get ganked by... well, Crowley, if we're talking literary symmetry.

Dean should stop comparing his life to a book. Even though it technically already is a book.

"Hey, I miss her, too," Sam admits, tucking his phone into his front pants pocket, arching his hips into the air slightly as he turns to face Cas, folding an arm over the back of the front seat. "I mean, she was sort of a friend to me first, before she tried to, ah... kill me, and possessed me... but, uh, the night she died I told her some.. stuff, and that's when I realized that... she wasn't, all that bad." He's began trailing off, gesturing with his hands, even while one of them is pinched between his shoulder and seat, sort of. Castiel smiles simply as Sam talks, however, appreciating every bit of it.

"Yeah, I, uhh," Dean chokes. His eyes dart between Sam and the road, and then Cas gets added to mix as the angel's blue eyes fall on his green ones via the rearview and he sputters. "She woulda died for us, I think. She was family." He cants his head in a quick, defeated motion as he turns his attention back to the road. "Too bad we didn't realize that before she died."

Nobody says anything for the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what u thought i need validation!!!! <33


End file.
